Reclaimers: Vacation
by Stealer-L1F3
Summary: Captain John Sandman and Rala 'Thenam along with the entire crew of the Infinite Dawn were ordered to have a vacation while their ship is being refitted and rearmed. This story focuses on how the two main characters spend their downtime on a several planets while enjoying themselves. Rated M for sexual interaction between the main characters.
1. The Long Vacation: Beginning

**Heya readers, I'm bringing you all a new story that follows the same storyline as Reclaimers, only it is strictly a non-combat/romantic fic aimed at showing Captain John Sandman and Rala 'Thenam in their off-duty ways. It will also focus on the civilian life after the Human-Covenant War so... I hope you'll like this.  
**

* * *

**February 24th, 2554, UNSC Infinite Dawn's bridge, 1345 hours by UTC.  
**In a normal, boring day aboard the Infinite Dawn, Captain John Sandman was sitting on the bridge reviewing battles from the Human-Covenant War on the holo-table when suddenly, Fleet Admiral Lord Hood called him, interrupting his routine of reviews and rewinds.

''Captain Sandman. I have a very important assignment for you.'' The Admiral spoke as soon as his hologram popped up on the holo-table.

''Admiral, Sir!'' The Captain stood up from his chair and immediately saluted to his senior officer.

''At ease, Captain.'' The Admiral allowed the Captain to stop saluting and the Captain immediately returned to sitting on the Captain's chair of the ship.

''What's this assignment, Sir?'' The Captain asked, thinking that it might be something that involves wiping out a fleet or two of Covenant sympathizers and he even smiled by the thought of that.

''This is a very special assignment. I am ordering you to take a friend with you and head back to Earth for a vacation.'' The Admiral smirked slightly, while the Captain slowly stood up in disappointment.

''Sir… what…?'' The Captain didn't know what to say and he suddenly heard Rala coming in the bridge and approaching him.

''You heard me right, Captain. Come back to Earth with your ship. We'll give her some refits of your choice, but you will have to give your crew shore leave and go to a nice beach somewhere with a friend to relax. You've endured a lot and I haven't seen many vacations or shore leaves given to you ever since you enlisted when you were merely sixteen.'' The Admiral pulled up a datapad with Captain Sandman's entire military record on it.

''Uh… Yes, Sir!'' The Captain straightened out and then the Admiral proceeded to ask a few more questions.

''Since I promised upgrades of your choice, what will you choose that we fit your ship with while you're living among the normal people?'' The Captain was handed a datapad on which possible upgrades were listed, but he just skipped past all of them and decided to take all of them.

''Can my ship get them all, Sir?''

''Yes, Captain. Now please, get back to Earth. The crews won't be waiting for an infinite amount of time.'' The Captain immediately saluted to the Admiral.

''Yes, Sir!''

The Admiral ended the comms with the Infinite Dawn immediately and John opened a channel to the entire Battlegroup.

''Battlegroup Foxtrot, I'm placing Spartans Chris and John in temporary command of the Battlegroup. I will be going on a vacation with my entire ship crew so… make sure they don't start a war by accident. Infinite Dawn, out.'' The Captain then turned to the bridge crew that was smiling at him.

''Sir, shall we move through the slipspace portal?'' One of the navigators asked, as he was filled with joy to get to see Earth again.

''Do it, Lieutenant.'' The Captain said and with that, the Infinite Dawn immediately moved through Caprica's slipspace portal that links the two universes together. Almost immediately after passing through, the ship arrived in Sol's Oort cloud and slipped instantly into Earth's orbit, right next to the orbital shipyard that was reserved to the Infinite Dawn for the following month or two.

''Alright crew. The AIs will take it from here. You're all free to go down to the surface!'' The Captain allowed the entire crew of the ship to leave and prepared to leave himself. He decided to take Jessica with him.

''So, where will we be going?'' Rala asked the Captain as she hasn't seen the best parts of Earth yet.

''I know a perfect place on Earth where we can enjoy some great views of the ocean.'' John immediately grabbed Rala by her hand while inserting Jessica's data chip into his helmet with the other hand and went straight for the nearest hangar. Suddenly, he was contacted by Nyreen Kandros.

''Uh… Captain Sandman. Why are we at Earth? What's with all these strange orbital platforms?''

''They're called Orbital Defense Platforms. They're outfitted with guns that could destroy any ship in your universe in a single shot and still have enough firepower to destroy several other ships, but… I suggest you stay on the ship with the security crew or head back to Caprica on the next supply shuttle.''

''I think I'd rather go back to my universe… I don't think your people will be happy to see an alien wandering the streets of Earth because I understand how they feel after I visited that memorial you mentioned a few days ago…'' Nyreen ended the call and John understood that she was heading for a Pelican dropship that would take her to a UNSC orbital station that could transport her to Caprica.

Meanwhile, John and Rala had already occupied a Pelican and had it loaded into a launch tube. As soon as they were ready, the Pelican accelerated to maximum speed and was shot out of the tube. The Captain decided to take a look at his ship for a while and invited Rala to look through the window.

''Our ship's beautiful, John. Not just strong and fast, but it's an amazing piece of Human engineering that combines the technologies of Humanity and the Covenant.'' Rala was amazed to see the ship from the outside, seeing its smooth edges and its less-than-friendly sides like the front where the four MAC barrels are or the sides where the hundreds of point-defense guns were located.

''I'd say it's time to enter Earth's atmosphere.'' John decided to leave the girl, the Infinite Dawn, for repairs and finally head down to Earth.

''So, where are we going?'' Rala asked John with a smile while looking through the front window.

''We're going to a nice city called Miami down in the continent of North America. I've rented a perfect room atop a three kilometer tall skyscraper there…'' John looked at Rala for second while the Pelican was flying past Earth's mesosphere and stratosphere, and entering the troposphere at a moderate entry velocity ''…and it has its own landing pad for Pelican dropships.''

While John was piloting the Pelican, he opened the troop bay's blast door and let Rala take a look at the beautiful beaches of Miami filled with Humans having fun in the heat and the waves.

''I don't remember the last time I saw Earth, but to see it like this… such bright colors, such amazing architecture… no doubt anyone from the Covenant would vote to include Humanity into the Empire if they had seen this beauty.'' Rala was observing everything, from Miami's bright beaches and the waves of the sea to the multi-kilometer tall skyscrapers.

''This isn't the largest city of Earth. There are cities like New York, London, Paris, Moscow, Los Angeles and many others that exceed the population and size of Miami many times, but this is definitely one of the best vacation spots on the entire planet. Heck, maybe even the entire sector of the galaxy.''

''I don't know about our galaxy… we haven't explored much, but… I do know that Sanghelios doesn't even come close to the beauty of Earth. When I compare my species to yours, I always remember that we were forced into the Covenant and all our normal developments stopped. We were given the illusion that medicine, architecture and all that is a sign of weakness and dishonor…'' Rala painfully remembered how her species couldn't even compare to Humanity and its achievements.

''Stop. Enough of sadness for today. Let's visit our new penthouse!'' John safely landed the Pelican dropship on the landing pad located right next to the penthouse that he had rented while still aboard the Infinite Dawn. As soon as the Pelican's thrusters were turned off, John ran right at Rala, grabbing her in his hands and running with her right inside the penthouse through automatic doors. Once they entered it, they noticed a huge living room, probably two times the size of a normal penthouse on other cities or planets. That living room had a beautiful view towards the east where the sun rises and to the west, where the landing is, it had a perfect view of the area where the sun falls behind the horizon of Earth.

''So… what should we do? We're all alone for a month or two now.'' John was looking for ideas on what to do while looking through the glass that was facing the east side. He turned back only to notice that Rala was already missing, but his only clue was the suddenly opened bedroom door. Deciding that he didn't want to play games with Rala early, he went into the bedroom and noticed that Rala was already trying out the large bed.

''Getting impatient, dear?'' John asked while smiling and slowly removing his M6C sidearm's holster and placing it on the nearby table that was right next to the doors.

''Well… today, I might be… but no… I just want to enjoy the view for now.'' Rala immediately got out of the bed and sat on a sofa that was conveniently placed right next to a window that was placed at the south side of the penthouse in the bedroom. John sat down right next to her, pondering what the two of them could do together with the free time that they have.

* * *

**Well, this is the 1st chapter of my non-combat, romantic fic featuring the two main characters - John Sandman and Rala 'Thenam. I hope you all liked it and don't forget to check in Reclaimers for the events occuring with the Battlegroup in the Mass Effect universe.  
**


	2. Quality Time

**Hey all. Bringing you chapter 2 of the non-combat fic... so, as of this chapter I will be focusing more on the non-combat fic than on the main story in an attempt to really bring out the characters of John Sandman and Rala 'Thenam. Anyways, dive in!  
**

* * *

**February 25th, 2554, 1031 hours by UTC, Earth, United Republic of North America, State of Florida, Miami. John's apartment.  
**''Well, Rala…'' John went outside of his bedroom, looking for his girlfriend who was apparently toying with his SPARTAN's senses. While John was sleeping, she had put a blindfold over his eyes with a knot that even John couldn't open and she hid in the massive living room. ''… this isn't funny!''

Rala was hiding on a couch that was turned towards the east so she had a near-perfect hiding spot. She was chuckling and her idea of fun was really making her feel excited. ''Use your senses Spartan.''

Rala kept chuckling while looking at John who had his arms stretched out and he was trying to touch objects in front of him, while there were none. He was standing in the middle of the living room that had nothing but a small table there. John knew that he was standing in the front of it, because his leg had felt it when he touched it. After hearing Rala's voice, though, John began relying on his hearing instead. He focused on the sounds around him – the birds flying high, Rala's breathing and giggling and his own footsteps. For the first time, he truly felt his senses being sharp and in his mind, he tried to form a picture of the entire room, however he couldn't put in every detail without using his sense of touch.

John began moving around, touching objects and trying to remember his previous day when he took a good time observing everything while still hearing Rala's breathing and giggling. He approached her slowly, carefully and closer with every step.

Rala kept giggling, thinking about what would John do… or fail to do, but she was nearly shocked when she saw John stand right next to her.

''Gotcha!'' John said and immediately put his hands on her stomach, trying to reach for her arms. Accidentally, he moved his hands lower, closer to her crotch and Rala felt rather aroused. However, he quickly corrected his movements and moved his hands to the side, grabbing her hands and lifting her up, bringing her closer to him with their bodies touching each other. Both of them were nearly undressed.

Rala slowly moved her hands around John's neck and untied his blindfold, revealing his eyes that were closed. She threw the blindfold away, moving her head closer to his. John slowly opened his eyes, revealing their hazel color to Rala.

''You and your little tricks, Rala…'' John finally smirked, but Rala maintained an emotionless face, moving her mandibles slightly. She finally decided to go for the kiss and moved her mandibles closer to John's lips. She began kissing him with passion, showing her love for him.

John moved his hands around Rala's waist, securing her in his grasp and John responded to Rala's kisses with his own, showing his affection to her. Both of them fell in the couch that Rala was hiding on just a few minutes ago. John was located right on top of Rala, taking control of the situation. Both were kissing passionately until someone ringed the bell on the door that leads inside the apartment from the landing pad. It was the western side.

John stopped kissing and looked over the couch, seeing Spartan Alice in her armor near the door. He leaned back over Rala.

''Did you invite her over?'' John asked Rala, trying to locate any clothes nearby when he saw his Spartan undersuit that he could easily put on. As he put his undersuit on, he quickly took a look at Rala.

''No, John… I didn't invite her over… I'm sorry…'' Rala sighed and ran off into the bedroom, looking for some clothes to put on. Meanwhile, John went to the door to invite Alice inside. As he opened the door, Spartan Alice saluted.

''At ease, Taylor.'' John looked to the side, indicating that he was annoyed.

''I'm sorry… was I interrupting something?'' Alice apologized as she had read the Captain's facial expression.

''Yes, you were.''

''Well… sorry, but I had to bring you this painting. You probably like mythology and so… I thought it would be perfect for someone who appreciates good art. Like your sword, for example. Every katana is a work of art, if I remember my military history lessons correctly.'' Alice gave a rather large painting that was covered in a piece of cloth. John couldn't see through her visor, but he could tell she was smiling. She saluted again and John saluted back.

''You may leave, Spartan.'' Alice ceased saluting and turned around, walking back to her Pelican that was already warming up for lift-off. Meanwhile, John turned around and closed the doors. He also pressed a few buttons on a nearby console and set the windows to darken from both sides, preventing anyone from looking in or out. He went back to the couch on which he was kissing with Rala just a few minutes ago and sat down on it, looking at the painting that he was holding. He was trying to guess what was painted on it.

Finally, John decided that thinking wasn't worth it and he removed the cloth cover. What he found was an amazing painting of two adult dragons, one red and the other one dark brown, flying alongside the UNSC Infinite Dawn over an ocean along with several Broadsword fighters escorting all three objects.

''Hm… dragons… impressive creatures of mythology.'' John smiled at this painting, he was literally blown away by it. It was painted so realistically that it reminded him of a holo-still, yet it was a painting, not a holo-still. When he turned the painting around, he noticed that it was painted in just three days ago by someone who was living on Caprica and had seen the Infinite Dawn many times.

''What's that?'' Rala asked, curiously looking at John instead of what he was holding in his hands. John turned the painting around, revealing the beauty of art to Rala.

''Something a… let's say a fan made.'' John stood up and approached a nearby wall with a desk next to it. He placed the painting on the desk right next to the Z-110 Directed Energy Pistol/Exotic that Chris and John B-201 had gifted him in his birthday. He didn't know what type of ammunition did that weapon eat so he kept it around as a sort of a trophy.

John looked back at Rala and noticed that she wasn't dressed still, even though she rushed into the bedroom to find clothes. He thought it was the perfect time to continue their little moment of privacy and he approached her, leaning over her again on the couch, but this time Rala took over and began kissing John even more and slowly began removing his Spartan undersuit, revealing his muscles again.

Suddenly, John stopped Rala from kissing him as he wanted to say something to her.

''Wait, Rala. I wonder what would happen if we do this literally every day.'' John smiled as he was slowly reaching for Rala's breasts with his hand while Rala was thinking about an answer.

''I don't know… sex between aliens every day in different positions and so on… could be fun.'' Rala smiled simultaneously while feeling John's hands rub her breasts and while her hand was moving down to his abs. The two resumed to kiss each other again, but this time they were more sensitive to each other as they were not only kissing each other, but gently caressing one another.

Several passionate minutes later, John had entirely lost his Spartan undersuit as it was lying on the floor again and Rala had lost what little clothing she had on as the both of them were completely naked. Rala could feel John's hardness when their bodies touched and she moved her hand down to it, locking her fingers around John's erect organ and beginning to slowly rub it up and down while still kissing her boyfriend.

While Rala was giving John a real ''massage'' down on his crotch, he grabbed a hold of Rala's nice, well-shaped and perky breasts, really feeling them in his hands and suddenly, and for John – completely unexpectedly – he released a small load right inside Rala's hand. He tried to draw a smile on his face, but he couldn't maintain shyness escaping in the form of a very faint, almost invisible blush, however Rala could see it. She felt a smile appearing on her face.

The two of them didn't stop there just because of something that John failed to predict. Instead, everything went forward and advanced by a level. Rala had decided to please herself now, slowly beginning to rub her own crotch until she felt that it was wet enough to begin the next phase while John was recovering. She stood right over John's erect organ and, assisting it with her hand, she slowly guided it inside of her while maintaining an unbreakable eye contact with John. After guiding the erect organ inside of her, Rala slowly lowered herself until her crotch made full contact with John's and slowly lowered the upper body down, lower to his so that she may return to kissing.

_''She loves to be in charge, doesn't she? Heh, I guess all Sangheili females who join the military are prone to taking the lead.'' _John thought to himself while receiving kisses from Rala and returning the same ones back while still holding Rala's breasts in his hands, but then, he moved his left hand around Rala's waist, securing her tightly in his grasp. Rala, realizing that John was ready to continue, slowly began moving the lower parts of her body up and down, repeating the process and stimulating herself and John while still passionately kissing each other.

Soon after beginning their intimate intercourse, Rala stopped kissing and began letting out soft moans – an indicator that her pleasure was already building up. John felt it too, that pleasure building up and he decided to take the lead. John used the hold he had on Rala to quickly turn around with Rala being below and John on top.

''Oooh… a real leader.'' Rala smiled while John took charge and controlled the speed and how deep he can go. Rala indicated with a smile that John can go slightly faster and so, he happily obliged, moving his hips back and forth faster.

The increase in speed also accelerated the increase in pleasure. Their show of affection continued on for a half a dozen more minutes, before they switched positions again. This time John sat down on the couch and Rala was right on his lap guiding John's erect organ inside of her while John secured her with his arms locked around her waist. Rala began moving up and down again, stimulating herself and her boyfriend for a few more minutes.

''Rala… I ca-…'' John wanted to try and say to Rala that he can't hold back anymore and that he's going to release a load right inside of her, but before John could finish, Rala closed his mouth with her finger and closed her own eyes, shooting her head slightly up and slowing down. She felt an amazing release of pressure that was built inside of her along with a warm and sticky liquid filling her from the inside. Finally, she simply collapsed onto John's body, but she was still awake, however she was breathing hard. John easily forgot how everyone else may have a harder time to recover than a Spartan.

''I love you so much, John… so much that words cannot express it…'' Rala moved her hands around John, locking him in just like he had locked her in his hands.

''We've been through quite a bit of adventures, but we're still young and we have loads of adventures just ahead of us. Years filled with great things to complete, but now I've remembered our current adventures.'' While John was remembering the times that he and Rala went through together, his girlfriend looked right into his eyes. ''Meeting on Earth where we nearly killed each other, then I had to save you and now we have a few adventures that we still need to finish.''

''Like what?''

''Well… like actually beating the Covenant Remnants or uncovering the secrets of the Reapers.'' John smiled, giving Rala a kiss on her mandibles, but then quickly lifting her up.

''Hey!'' Rala tried to argue against being lifted, with a smile on her face, but John's hold was too strong for her.

''Even if we went natural, we still must get washed. This will be the perfect time to test out our shower.'' John grinned while walking and carrying Rala to the shower.

* * *

**Two hours later.  
**After two hours and taking a shower along with Rala, John had sat down on the same couch that he and Rala had intercourse on. He was reading a datapad along with a cup of coffee placed right next to the couch on a table. The datapad contained a report of the Infinite Dawn refits.

_The Advanced Forerunner Reactor Core has been installed perfectly, along with four advanced deuterium thermonuclear fusion cores, however it's been acting very crazy. After it was wired up with the rest of the systems aboard the ship, doors began acting wildly – opening and closing at will. Point-defense weapons began spinning and missile silos were priming for launch and then cancelling. It was like someone had possessed the Infinite Dawn until we decided to deactivate the Forerunner reactor core by pulling the plug entirely. ONI's specialists will further look into the problem. They say Doctor Halsey will be among them._

John placed the datapad next to his cup of coffee and picked up the cup instead. He sipped his coffee while looking outside the window to the east, to the Atlantic Ocean.

Rala soon joined him in while thinking of a few adventures.

_''Perhaps we can go out for some dropship flight… or go to Sanghelios or… or… I have no idea…''_ Rala thought to herself while looking at John who was carefully sipping his hot coffee.

''John? What will we do now?'' Rala finally spoke, trying to maintain a slight smile on her face.

''I've been thinking about visiting Sanghelios. Maybe even receive a bit of training from your Swordsmasters.'' John had a small smile appear on his face when he mentioned training.

''Oh come on, sweetie, you can't train every day. We're on vacation!'' Rala literally jumped up from the couch and placed her hands on her hips while John was calmly drinking his coffee and observing Rala. ''Besides, you've got me! I taught you how to properly wield a blade and we can always train with each other.''

''Well… truth be told, I was thinking about visiting Sanghelios to actually see how your species fare, especially after the war when they became entirely independent.'' John raised an interesting point and he was to Sanghelios only twice. Two very short trips to Sanghelios aren't enough for a man like John Sandman.

''Well… when will we fly there?'' Rala felt her heart rush faster as the idea of seeing her parents again was a really pleasing one.

''I'd say somewhere around this week. I have some things to care of on Earth and I definitely want to avoid kicking your father's ass again.'' John remembered the little conflict he had with Rala's father, not wanting to repeat it. Killing someone close to his girlfriend is not a pleasant thing to do, even for a Spartan.

''I hope he's forgiven us everything…'' Rala sat back down on the couch and laid her head on John's shoulder. ''What business must you take care of?''

''I must report to HIGHCOM and I must deal with a new science officer – a quarian by the name of Daro'Xen. She had applied some while ago, but only now I decided to review the application.'' John remembered about Daro'Xen while putting his cup back on the table next to him. ''In fact, I think I invited her over.''

Rala kept snuggling closer to John, feeling his warmth, fantasizing about their future and she moved one hand to grab John's hand.

''Earth is such a beautiful world…'' Rala whispered silently to herself, but John didn't answer knowing that no answer is necessary.

* * *

**Well... yes, this fic will feature quite a bit of sexual intercourse between John and Rala, because one of my friends said that it would be heresy if I didn't include that. You know who you are, if you're reading this. ;)  
So, I hope you liked this chapter and as always don't forget to leave a review!**


	3. Back To Sanghelios

**Hey readers. Just bringing you another chapter of this story and hope you have a good time reading it!  
**

* * *

**February 26th, 2554, 1343 hours by UTC, John's apartment, Miami, URNA, Earth.  
**John was sitting on an expensive and comfortable leather chair near the middle of the living room while holding a cup of coffee in his hands, dressed in his Spartan undersuit. He was sipping on the coffee while he was waiting for Daro'Xen vas Moreh to arrive in his apartment. He had told Rala that she can explore all the options in the apartment, but Rala chose to watch the large, flat screen TV installed on the wall in their bedroom. Apparently, she liked Human TV series.

While John was slowly sipping his coffee, he noticed a feminine figure appear right in front of him. A feminine figure dressed in a dark enviro-suit had appeared in front of John and sat down in another leather chair that was across the small table.

''Daro'Zorah.'' John said, after observing the female sitting in front of him.

''That would be me, Captain John Sandman.'' Daro'Zorah said without emotion. Her face was covered with a visor, but John could see bright eyes sparkling underneath it. ''It's an honor to meet someone not from our universe and actually be in your home universe.''

''Interesting…'' John tried to act as intelligent as possible, but Daro saw through his created illusion.

''Stop the act, Captain. The Galactic Codex pretty much describes your usual side.'' Daro crossed her arms and put one leg over the other, crossing them, straightening her back.

''I guess you're right.'' John put his cup on the coffee table and assumed a more relaxing position on his chair. ''You're applying to be a part of my ship's scientific team? Why?''

''Well, I have heard of the Reapers and you were the only government that believed in them. The Quarian Admiralty Board has dismissed them as a rumor, choosing to focus on the Fleet's own needs.'' Daro said with a cold tone that could give shivers even to the strongest of men. Luckily, John was stronger, but he did have a feeling that she could've been emotionally scarred sometime in the past.

Suddenly, Jessica chimed in right next to John with her hologram popping up from the data crystal that was on the table. The hologram that popped up forced Xen to stand up immediately and back up a bit.

''John, I've done some research on Daro'Xen vas Moreh. She has been known to experiment on a species of AIs known as the geth.'' Jessica crossed her arms, staring at Daro'Xen. ''Apparently, these geth are the reason the quarians live in outer space… their fate is what could have happened to us if not for the rebellion of the Sangheili, if you don't remember.''

Daro was just listening into their conversation when what seemed to be an AI had mentioned the fate of their quarians and what could have happened to Humans too.

''You mean, Humans of this universe could have ended up with the same fate as us?'' Daro finally spoke, still in a state of shock after seeing an AI freely talking to a Human.

''Yes, technically, we would've ended up homeless in space and ships like the Infinity-class… the one that's my flagship, would be our only defenders on our voyage to find a new home. The decisive battle was the one we fought for the entire Solar System with key battles occurring on Earth.'' John explained to Daro the situation that could've happened. With all these extra-universal things, John was sure that in one version of their universe, Humanity would've been reduced to galactic nomads.

''Well, at least you don't have to share the same fate that we have, but I would still like to join up with your crew, Captain. You have my promise that I will not attempt to dissect anything for my own gains!'' Rala offered her hand, apparently for a hand shake. Perhaps she was trying to learn Human customs? Nevertheless, John accepted the handshake as the two had a deal.

''From now on, I will be known as Daro'Xen vas Infinite Dawn.'' Xen informed the Captain and the AI of her new name. Both of them were gazing at Daro, not knowing what's with the sudden name change. Daro decided that she had to explain.

''It's part of our tradition that we carry the names of the ships that we're part of. By our standards, Captain, you would be known as John Sandman vas Infinite Dawn.''

''Oh…'' John tried to understand, but instead hoped that Jessica would record that information for later use. ''… well… you can report to the Infinite Dawn when you want. My Marine guards will escort you up to it.'' John pointed at two Marines standing near the Pelican that delivered Daro'Xen. The quarian, however, refused to do so and insisted on staying with John and Rala. John agreed but on the condition that Daro would mind her own business and avoid disturbing the privacy of the pair.

Later, John moved to the bedroom, looking over Rala while she was putting on her undersuit. He knew that Rala was getting ready for a trip to Sanghelios.

''Predicting my moves, Rala?'' John smiled as he gazed over Rala's body before it was covered with the undersuit.

''Oh, yes. I was expecting to go to Sanghelios with you today and not a day later!'' Rala jumped up and sealed her suit tight while beginning to assemble her armor.

''First thing's first, we have to pay a visit to the Infinite Dawn. Remember, she's got trouble with her Forerunner reactor and I want to know what exactly the problem is.'' John sighed upon mentioning the problems with refits and he went closer to Rala to help her assemble her armor pieces together. After three minutes, Rala had been fully clad in her standard armor. Meanwhile, John rushed off to the living room to find his Captain's uniform. He quickly put it on and, went to Rala's side who was waiting at the door. John, showing off his gentleman's side, opened the door for Rala.

''I could've opened that myself, John…'' Rala felt strange by this level of kindness.

''It's a Human tradition that males open the doors for the females. Not everyone does that, but with my special girl I like to do that.''

Rala, giving her hand over to John, went alongside him to their Pelican dropship. Once they were inside and sealed in tight in the pilot seats, John had a sudden idea.

''I'll take us in a low flight, just so that we can see how Humans are acting after the war.'' John informed Rala and closed all doors on the dropship, engaging its thrusters. As soon as the thrusters were at full power, the dropship took off and John piloted it to fly just fifty meters above ground level. He was looking at the civilians through the nose camera.

Humans were living like usually, of course, John didn't know how ''usual'' was living on Earth, because most of his life he hasn't even been on Humanity's crown jewel and John was born during the war. The streets were filled with civilians going on foot or driving vehicles. There were groups of people around random areas, talking with each other. Miami Police Department Warthogs were patrolling the streets, keeping the civilians safe from criminals and even an MPD Pelican dropship was seen flying around. John began to learn how life in Miami flows, but that was only one city on a massive planet populated by billions and covered by thousands of cities equally as large as or larger than Miami.

John finally took off into orbit, penetrating the clouds, atmosphere and beating the gravitational pull of Earth, arriving with his Pelican inside a hangar bay closest to the back of the ship where the engineering decks were. As soon as the Pelican landed, a service crew arrived to fill its tanks with deuterium fuel.

John, Daro and Rala left the Pelican and went for a tram to take them to the frigate hangar bays so that they may select an FTL-capable ship that would safely transport them over to Sanghelios. The trio arrived in the middle of the ship at the frigate hangar and Daro was blown away by the sight of ten Cruiser-size vessels being stored _inside_ the ship. They were held with magnetic clamps and were all pointing downwards for a quick exit should they be needed.

John pointed at the ship right next to them. It was called the UNSC Spear of Mars and its name reminded Rala of her and John's previous moments on Sanghelios.

The trio entered the ship and hooked Jessica into it, letting her take near full control of the ship. Everyone assumed positions on the bridge with John, naturally being the leader, taking a seat in the middle – on the Captain's chair.

''Captain, I'm running a few million diagnostics of the ship. Please stand by.'' Jessica was trying to discover if the ship isn't monitored by anyone. She wanted to make sure that John and Rala aren't disturbed by anyone gathering information. When she finished her diagnostics, she reported back to the Captain.

''I have prepared the ship for immediate departure. We're ready to leave when you are.'' Jessica sent a signal to the Infinite Dawn's frigate bay doors and magnetic clamps. The doors below the Spear of Mars opened while the ship still stood in place.

''Alright, Jessica. Let's go.'' John smiled as he was sitting in a relaxed position. He was intensely looking out through the frontal window, waiting for the ship to drop down.

After a moment, the Spear of Mars' propulsion system came fully online and the magnetic clamps were released, letting the ship fly down. When the ship emerged outside the Infinite Dawn, it straightened out and was flying towards the Urs system while Jessica was calculating a slipspace jump.

''Daro, have you ever looked through the window when in slipspace?'' John asked his quarian scientist, still smiling.

''What?'' Daro didn't quite catch the question, but then remembered what he had said. ''Oh… no, not really. Your ''black hole travel'' scares me.'' Daro had asked how slipspace works and she never was able to bring herself together when she was delivered to this Earth on a slipspace capable UNSC ship.

''Well… now you can.'' John turned his head back to watch through the frontal window. In front of the ship a black hole had opened which was quickly stabilized through released Hawking radiation in a nanosecond. The Spear of Mars flew right through that hole and was already traveling through slipstream space.

''First accessed by Humanity in 2291, it was the greatest creation ever. Overpopulation was no longer a problem and the Unified Earth Government quickly expanded over hundreds of colonies across a hundred or more light years.'' John gave a quick history lesson to Daro about slipspace drives. ''A slipspace drive is a dangerous tool. Poor maintenance would destroy the ship it's installed on and there were dozens of such accidents in the last two centuries. Nevertheless, when we gained access to Covenant and Forerunner technology, our drives increased in speed and reliability. We can perform pinpoint slips anywhere, even jump from inside an atmosphere, but I'm not going to go into the details nor will Jessica,'' John looked at Jessica, trying to tell her to shut up before she even spoke. ''We're going to Sanghelios to relax.''

''What's this planet you speak of?'' Daro was getting more and more curious with all these strange names and especially this dangerous-but-exotic FTL.

''Rala's homeworld. The homeworld of the Sangheili race.'' John replied. While John and Rala were sitting close to each other, Daro stood up and went closer to the window to look into slipspace. All she saw was darkness. She was puzzled with how these Humans even managed to navigate in slipspace. You couldn't see any stars, any planets, nothing.

''The trip from Earth to Sanghelios will take one hour, John. I've configured the ship to fly at slow speeds so that it won't be a complete waste, should you wish to do something aboard the ship.'' Jessica's hologram popped up in her ODST armor.

''One hour?'' Daro turned around when she heard the estimated time of arrival. ''How fast are we flying? How far is Sanghelios from Earth?''

''We're currently flying at a velocity of one hundred light years per hour.'' Jessica quickly answered and Daro was shocked, remembering that Jessica had said that it was slow for them. She wanted to know more.

''Well, Rala, have you been in touch with your father? Is he still angry at us?'' John asked his girlfriend, managing to hold a smile on his face again.

''No, but I've been in touch with my mother. She said that father is really angry and has taken up the Human tradition of drinking his problems away.'' Rala looked sad when she tilted her head down. John stood up and went right next to her, picked up her hands, helping her stand up and giving her a hug.

''Rala, don't worry. When we arrive on the State of Vadam again, I promise your father won't lay a finger on you.''

* * *

**One hour later, Urs system. Sanghelios high orbit. 1559 hours by UTC.  
**''Well… we've arrived on Sanghelios.'' John stated the obvious as the Spear of Mars was hovering in geosynchronous orbit over the State of Vadam. He got ready to take a Pelican dropship with Daro and Rala down to the surface of the planet, but Daro insisted to say.

''Captain, I'm not ready to meet with any of these warrior aliens. I'm afraid they might infect me or cause harm to me and we quarians are really fragile! Our immune systems are very weak and I have brought my own food supplies with me… I'm afraid they might get infected with local bacteria as well.'' Daro cited many reasons why she could not come down so John decided to leave Jessica in the frigate as well. After inserting Jessica's data chip into a holotank, he left along with Rala for the nearest hangar bay, taking a Pelican down to Sanghelios.

Down on the planet an entire mob of Sangheili was greeting the arriving Human Spartan. The Kaidon himself was among the Sangheili people.

As the Pelican landed on a specially designed landing pad and deactivated its thrusters, John left it along with Rala only to get surrounded by civilians wanting to shake hands with him.

''Woah, woah… what's all this about?'' John was surprised as he quickly found himself surrounded by young Sangheili males and females.

''They look up to you as an idol, Shipmaster Sandman.'' The Kaidon Thel 'Vadam spoke as he slowly walked towards the Captain. ''You've been uniting Humans and Sangheili under a single banner in your Battlegroup. You've been protecting us just like you protected Humans and the people appreciate you for that.''

The Captain saluted upon seeing the Kaidon.

''No need, Shipmaster. I am not your superior. Shipmaster of Shipmasters Lord Hood is your superior, not me.'' The Kaidon didn't want to greet Captain Sandman as a soldier of his, but as a friend, so he offered his hand for a hand shake.

''Very well, Arbiter.'' John accepted the proposed hand shake. As he shook hands with the Arbiter, he could hear a loud scream from the crowd. The entire crowd stepped aside to reveal Rala's father – Swordsmaster Ripa 'Thenam. Even the Kaidon himself was curious as to why this man appeared here.

''Rala 'Thenam, I am ordering you to get back to my house immediately and abandon the Human you have brought with you! He is a plague upon our name!'' Ripa 'Thenam seemed to be extremely angry and any provocation would cause him to lunge at the unshielded Captain.

''Rala, don't. I can deal with him if you want.'' John wanted to make sure that Rala doesn't go back to her angry father, but the Kaidon stopped them both.

''The parent-child relationship is sacred. A child that does not listen to his parents is no child at all, so Rala must obey her father.'' The Kaidon looked saddened himself when this greeting turned grey. Rala had to leave John's side as she went to her father. The both of them walked slowly away as John was left with the Arbiter and a crowd of fans right next to them. The Arbiter turned to face John again.

''Did this happen before?''

''I think I broke one of his mandibles the last time we were here.'' John looked angrily at Ripa 'Thenam who was already pretty far away.

''Come with me, Shipmaster. I may have a solution for you.'' Thel 'Vadam and John Sandman both left the landing pad and the crowd as they were heading for the Vadam Keep where the Kaidon would inform John about his solution.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts and how you think everything might go down or what's the Arbiter's solution.  
P.S. I'm using Thel 'Vadam's both titles - a Kaidon (The Sangheili equivalent of a Shogun) and the Arbiter.  
Also, the Spear of Mars is a Strident-class heavy frigate. Back in the more combat oriented Reclaimers story, it was depicted as an upgraded Charon-class. That was back when I didn't know that 343i created a whole new class of frigates.**

**Oh, and some may even ask if this is a crossover. It IS a crossover, because I just can't think of ''Reclaimers: Vacation'' being just on Halo's side when there's a portal leading to another universe right at Earth's doorstep and Daro'Xen vas Moreh being a guest in the Halo universe.**


	4. The Duel For A Love

**Back with another chapter. On this one I consulted with good friends as to how the events should go down and... yeah, here it goes.  
**

* * *

**February 27****th****, 0833 hours by UTC. Vadam Keep, State of Vadam, Sanghelios.  
**John had spent a night sleeping in the Vadam Keep after the Arbiter had provided him with a temporary bedroom. In the morning, after waking up to the noises of Sangheili warriors training and honing their skills with swords, John approached the Arbiter to discuss their solution.

John had walked halfway across the Vadam Keep when two Sangheili warriors clad in Ultra armor stopped him.

''Hold it, Human. What's your name and what are you doing here?'' One of the Ultras began questioning John and even put a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from moving. John moved his eyes to face the hand that was on his shoulder and used his hand to grab the Sangheili's and turn it nearly around.

''I'm here at the will of the Arbiter. I wouldn't suggest for you two to piss me off while I'm going to the Arbiter himself.'' John explained and then let go of the Ultra's hand.

''You! You're Shipmaster Sandman, the one you Humans call a 'Spartan'!'' The other Ultra immediately recognized him after he had nearly broken his friends' hand. He immediately bowed down in a show of honor. The other Ultra did so as well. John bowed down as well to show his own honor back to the Ultras.

''I didn't want to hurt you, but to continue I simply had to do it. Now, if you two will excuse me, I'll be on my way to the Arbiter.'' John left the Ultras and continued on his previous route. Soon after walking around the menacingly-looking, but strangely cozy Vadam Keep, John arrived at the Arbiter's personal chamber. There, the Arbiter was in all by himself. John knocked on the door and the Arbiter immediately answered.

''Come in!''

With the answer sounding from inside the room, John opened the doors with the touchpad on his right and entered the room with the doors closing right behind him.

''Good morning, Shipmaster.'' The Arbiter said, calm and concentrated.

''Good morning to you as well, Arbiter.'' John replied, eager to know of the Arbiter's plan.

''I've been thinking about safe ways to force Ripa 'Thenam to back off from his own daughter, but I have failed to come up with any reasonable ideas.'' The Arbiter suddenly remembered something. Something very important. He came up close to the Captain to look him straight in his Human eyes just to tell it. ''This month is pretty important, Shipmaster.''

''How so?'' Raising an eyebrow, John replied with a question.

''Your Human month known as February is important for certain clans living in our state. The family elders choose partners for their children to mate and bond with. After the bond is complete, it's sealed by tradition and it's considered treason to break it.'' The Arbiter sighed, realizing that Shipmaster Sandman will most likely break a few bones in Ripa 'Thenam's body just to show his determination to have Rala for himself. ''The 'Thenam family also chooses this month for that. If you want to prevent anything from hurting your relationship, you may as well talk Ripa out of it and the best way to talk him out of something is to beat him with a sword.'' The Arbiter pointed at John's Katana sword that he was holding in his left arm.

''Last time I managed to beat him pretty easily.'' John responded, confident that he might win easily again.

''This time it won't be that easy. Ripa wasn't ready to face a Spartan and he is ready to chop off every part of your body if he would get the chance. I must train you before you proceed.'' The Arbiter invited two Ultras to come inside his chambers. These were the same Ultras that John met up with earlier. The Arbiter turned around, showing his back.

''These two will provide you with sufficient training. Now, please leave. I have many things to attend to.'' The Arbiter waved his hand, demanding everyone to leave. All three agreed to leave and they left, heading back to the place they met.

''Shipmaster Sandman! It will be an honor to train you.'' The Sangheili Ultras bowed down again and readied their Type-1 Energy Swords. ''Now, we must fight!''

The Sangheili attacked John who was nearly caught off guard, but John managed to dodge the first two strikes by making a quick sidestep and a backflip. He landed from the backflip in a crouched position with his hand grabbing his sword and removing it from its sheath. The katana shined in all its length. It was strong enough to cut past even the Second Generation MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor which was nearly unbreakable, just like the bones of SPARTAN-IVs. John stood up, preparing for a fight against two Ultras as he quickly assumed a more… comfortable battle position. He moved his feet away from each other and assumed a much stronger grip on his sword, pointing it upwards and placing it close to himself.

John was ready to continue.

One of the Ultras quickly attacked, trying to stab John, but, using the skills he got from Rala, John deflected the stab by slashing his sword downwards, causing the Ultra to lose balance with his own sword. The Ultra was pushed slightly aside and he fell over, because he had lost balance. John realized that this was the perfect opportunity to strike down the other Ultra. He attacked, causing the Ultra to assume a more defensive position with its sword protecting most of its body, however the Ultra's feet were spread out and John could easily jump higher from the Ultra's knees. He used that opportunity and jumped, aiming the grip of the sword down at the Ultra's head, however, the Ultra made a dash to the side, evading John's knockout strike and upon landing, John had lost balance himself. John then remembered Rala's teachings.

_''A Sangheili equipped with a sword must always have balance. Without balance, one cannot hope to defeat his enemies. The same applies to you, John. You're not a Sangheili, you're a Human, but this rule applies to everyone who wishes to fight with a sword.''_

Remembering what Rala had said, John regained his balance only before seeing a sword being swung at him by the Ultra that evaded before. In the nick of time, John managed to sidestep again and this time swung his katana right next to the Ultra's neck.

''Touché.'' John said, marking his victory.

''You have skill, but you rely on improvising.'' The Ultra commented on John's combat skills, noting them as more of the improvised ones rather than serious and pre-planned moves.

''To defeat an opponent, you must always plan three steps ahead of him. If those steps fail, try to get some distance and plan two steps and if that fails, only them you may improvise.'' The other Ultra added as he got up. ''I admit, even with improvisation you are a very formidable swordsmaster. Perhaps you are even better than some of our best.''

''How do you know that?''

''Well, we're some of the best.'' The Ultras replied with pride, knowing that they might score some respect from Captain Sandman.

''Captain, we still have much to teach you if you want to take on Swordsmaster Ripa 'Thenam.'' The trio continued to train heavily that included sweat and blood. Mostly sweat.

* * *

**The next day, February 28****th****, 1345 hours by UTC. State of Vadam, Sanghelios.  
**In the city that the Vadam Keep was overlooking, a lot of Sangheili civilians – friends of the 'Thenam family – were cheering because the 'Thenam lineage could finally be continued naturally. Ripa 'Thenam had found the perfect mate for his daughter, Rala 'Thenam, but, unbeknownst to everyone, a lone man was sitting on the rooftop of a building overlooking the entire square roughly thirty meters above ground level. It was Captain John Sandman who was waiting for the perfect possibility to strike.

''Today, my friends, my brothers and sisters, I am announcing that the 'Thenam lineage can be continued! My daughter has found herself a suitable Sangheili warrior – Xytan 'Rolam. This is a proud warrior, fearless and has faced many Humans and Brutes likewise! He has even slain multiple demons of the Humans single-handedly!''

John was listening in on Ripa 'Thenam's speech while overlooking the entire square, planning his moves carefully. The square was made of pure concrete and in the center was a large statue of the most legendary Vadam Kaidon – Ther 'Vadam, who, according to legend, was the Kaidon who was forced out of his own fortress, wandering the deserts for months or years where he recruited an army. Upon returning, he defeated the army that had taken his fortress and killed those who were too cowardly to commit honorable suicide.

The square was circular in shape and the statue was surrounded by four paths heading exactly North, East, West and South. Between the paths, the rest of the ground was surrounded by grass and bushes. Nothing that John could use to level his chances against multiple Sangheili. Luckily, in the case that the crowd goes wild, John was carrying around two M6H Magnums loaded for battle.

''…and so, today, we hereby see Xytan 'Rolam and Rala 'Thenam joi—'' Ripa 'Thenam was trying to unite the two Sangheili in a haste, but he was disturbed when someone landed on the ground, cracking the concrete below. It was the Human Spartan.

''You!'' Ripa 'Thenam was infuriated upon seeing Captain Sandman standing in his Naval Battle Dress Uniform that he received earlier today.

''Ripa 'Thenam, by the blessing of the Kaidon, I challenge you and Xytan to a duel for the hand of Rala 'Thenam!'' John exclaimed, shocking the crowd around him. They were even more shocked when John pulled out his katana from its sheath and pointed it against Ripa, as well as making a gesture with his hand running sideward across his neck. Rala seemed conflicted in her. She wanted to come back to John's side so badly, but she didn't want to see a bloodshed, because she knew that when John is infuriated by something, he _will_ spill rivers of blood, Human or alien, it didn't matter nor did it matter if the UNSC agreed to it or not.

''I accept the challenge made by this puny Human!'' Xytan 'Rolam jumped down from the elevated position and went to face John Sandman. Xytan was a tall Sangheili, taller than most, standing nearly two meters and sixty centimeters tall. Xytan picked up his Type-1 Energy Swords and activated them. Apparently, he preferred to fight with both hands occupied by a single sword in each. John had already pre-planned a way to defeat him.

''Come on, Human! There's no way you can beat me with your metal stick!'' Xytan mocked John, mistaking him for a mere Human because he wasn't wearing his power armor, and he mocked John's katana.

John smirked, making a lightning fast dash to the side and running up at full speed. He raised his sword and made a swing downwards, slashing Xytan's arm and scraping a nerve. John popped up right behind Xytan and had already prepared to end him, but Xytan didn't let up. He quickly slashed around with both of his swords, forcing John to make a backflip twice. John assumed a more agile battle-ready position. He was crouching with his feet spread out wide and his sword held in a reverse grip behind his back.

Xytan began to realize that he wasn't facing an ordinary Human. He was facing a demon! His demon-slaying reputation is being put to the test and Xytan knew that this will be brutal for him.

John attacked again, trying to make an aerial stab. He jumped up and aimed the tip of his sword downwards, but Xytan tried to stab him again. John was forced to abandon his idea again as he kicked Xytan in the face and forced himself away from Xytan, but not after Xytan scratched John's leg with his sword. John had decided to improvise and he went in with the closest range he can. He attacked again, blocking one sword with his own and grabbing Xytan's other hand to prevent him from attacking. Both of them were locked in a struggle of strength.

The entire crowd observed Xytan and John struggling for dominance. They never expected a Human to last even a second against a Swordsmaster like Xytan, but what really hit them was that John was _raising_ Xytan above the ground and issuing a loud war cry.

''GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'' John shouted, focusing himself on lifting Xytan instead of beating him. He effortlessly lifted the taller and heavier Sangheili and instantly threw him twenty five meters away and rammed him into a wall. This was an opening for John to kill Xytan and show that he wasn't joking around. John ran up to Xytan and lined up his stab right into Xytan's left heart, but John felt his sword getting slashed away and was forced to jump aside. It was a failure, again. This time, Ripa 'Thenam himself had appeared. Ignoring Ripa, John noticed that his sword was lying down by his feet and he swiftly picked it up. John was intent on crippling Xytan, he didn't really want to kill him.

John ran up to Ripa and knocked him over with his shoulder. With no one to disturb him, John stabbed Xytan in his stomach and quickly removed his sword. John had destroyed Xytan's reputation as a demon slayer.

''Now it's just one against one, Ripa. You've pissed me off once and I told you the last time that I was intent on hurting you when you attempt to harm Rala or force her into something that she didn't agree.'' John threatened to fulfill his previous promise to Ripa 'Thenam.

Silence covered the square. Everything was silent like death itself was coming and even the crowd of Sangheili was watching in silent awe. The stand-off between the Human super-soldier and the aging Sangheili Swordsmaster was about to begin. For John, it seemed like the silence dragged on for hours. In reality, it was a mere two minutes. Suddenly, the silence was disturbed when Ripa attacked, trying to slash John apart, but John blocked him, holding his sword just above his head. Ripa was trying to force his energy sword down into John's head.

After spending too much time trying to figure out who's stronger, both of them jumped back, readying for another attack. They attacked again, blocking, slashing, stabbing, swinging, trying to kill each other in honorable combat. Meanwhile, the sight of John dueling her father was breaking Rala's heart. She thought that no matter what swordsmanship training John received, he could never defeat her father so she decided to act. He approached the bleeding body of Xytan and took one of his energy swords. She activated it, hardening her grip over it and looking over her father continuously wearing John down.

Despite being a part of the fourth generation Spartans, a step above the twos and threes, John was feeling that he was getting overpowered. An overpowering blow landed right next to him. Ripa was trying to slash him apart right at the level of his belt. John managed to block the slash with his katana and he was holding back Ripa. John was too dangerously close to Ripa as he could use one of his energy daggers at any moment, so he decided to get some distance. John used Ripa's knee to jump higher and performed a backflip after landing a successful kick in Ripa's face, breaking some mandibles.

John landed on the ground safely, seeing Ripa slowly recovering from the pain John caused.

Meanwhile, Rala was still torn between helping John in defeating her father or standing aside. She was looking at the energy sword that she held tightly in her right hand, thinking deeply about what to do.

In the duel, John had been locked in place with Ripa 'Thenam again. Fighting for every second to exploit a weakness, John was letting his own guard down multiple times. John was trying to free himself, but Ripa locked him with a powerful hold, keeping him in place until John managed to scratch Ripa's hand. He managed to dishonor him and at the same time jump away. Ripa entered a state of fury as he was bleeding out, losing his own honor in front of many people.

Ripa was preparing to charge at John, but he felt something pierce his back. Something very hot and in two spots at once. It was an energy sword!

''Father! I can't let you harm John!'' The voice of his own daughter sounded from behind him as she went right around to stand next to John.

''But… but… Rala! You can't do this!'' Ripa fell on his knees, dropping his sword, aching in pain.

''It's done father. I've already given my love to John and you can't change that, no matter how hard you try.'' Rala took John's hand and held it tight with both of her hands and looked into his eyes. ''John… thanks… for standing up for me. Again.''

''Rala, you know me. I will do anything for you.'' John put his sword back in its sheath and approached Ripa. He removed the energy sword from Ripa's back and deactivated it, throwing it away.

''I told you, Ripa. I wasn't joking around and you were damn lucky Rala didn't hit any vital organs, otherwise you'd be dead.'' John went back to Rala, hinting at her that they should go back up to the Spear of Mars for the rest of the day and heal their wounds and return they did.

* * *

**Spear of Mars, Medical bay, 1556 hours by UTC.  
**John was healing his multiple burns and wounds in the medical bay with Daro'Xen and Jessica providing the medical care while Rala was sitting right next to him at all times, providing protection and comfort when she thought he needed it.

''Captain, are you sure you wouldn't like to give me a blood sample? Your AI said that it's vital in making sure that you haven't caught an infection and by now you should know how we Quarians feel towards infections.'' Daro was trying to get a blood sample from John for examination, but John refused with Rala backing him up.

''No! I told you, I'm fine. We Spartans are more resilient than any Human.'' John was feeling so tired that he felt like just taking a long rest. After understanding that there's no way she could convince John to check himself, Daro left, heading back to a laboratory. When Daro left and Jessica disappeared, John finally put his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, only feeling Rala giving him a tender kiss and gently holding his hand.

* * *

**Well... yeah... I was torn on how the duel should end. One version included Rala stabbing her own father to death, another involved John killing Ripa once and for all and another involved John getting critically injured and Rala entering a furious state. Well, at least this is the ending I chose to stick with, after a debate with a friend. I really hope you liked it and as always, leave reviews if you liked/loved it or criticism on parts that I should focus to improve on.  
P.S. I won't be releasing a new chapter for Reclaimers soon. I'm still too focused on this one, so... don't get your hopes up. If it does release this weekend, then I should definitely reward myself with a medal for trying my best.  
**


End file.
